


Busted!

by Bonnie_Holmes_Winchester



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Holmes_Winchester/pseuds/Bonnie_Holmes_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz gets busted. Pretty simple, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt in the Facebook Lizzington shippers group. It wasn't meant for me, but I bit anyway.

At first, Red didn’t know what woke him. Everything seemed perfectly still and quiet, as the middle of the night should be. However, he’d long ago learnt to trust his instincts, and right now they were screaming that something was very wrong. Red grabbed the gun he kept under his pillow and crept toward the window, where the noises seemed to be coming from. As he was scanning the front of the cottage that was his and Liz’s accommodation for the night, he heard a slight noise from the room next door. Odd movements, and a muffled shriek of "Red!"

He burst into the room, gun pointed and ready to deal with anybody stupid enough to think Red Reddington would allow any harm to come to his Lizzie.

The sight that met his eyes was the last thing he’d ever have expected – Liz, her legs splayed, fingers rubbing busily between them, head turned to the side to enable her to bite the pillow to muffle the sounds of her pleasure. Sounds that seemed to consist solely of ‘Red. Oh yes, Red’ s.

Equal parts flattered, aroused and embarrassed, Red backed toward the door, hoping by some miracle that his grand entrance had gone unnoticed. It seemed he’d gotten away with it, until Liz turned to face him and asked "So, you going to join me, or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Feel free to share!


End file.
